


Thank You for Finding Me

by reyrocks



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Can be seen as just friends, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, but i ship them so nah lol, they're both cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyrocks/pseuds/reyrocks
Summary: Dreaming from both Hyde and Licht's perspective.





	Thank You for Finding Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've risen from the dead ya'll
> 
> I haven't written in so long, so this is just something I made to try to get back into it. I've been having a lot of those dreams lately where nothing makes sense, so I kind of went off of those feelings and what not. I tried to keep them in character, but being OOC is my specialty lmaooo. Anyway, enjoy!

Everything was translucent.  It was like he was there, but not really.  It was as if he was a ghost, mindlessly roaming in purgatory without meaning.  He didn’t mind it thought – he felt quite relaxed, actually.  Colors danced across his vision, changing and morphing.  He couldn’t tell if he was actually floating or if he was in contact with solid ground.  Was gravity a factor in this realm he found himself in?

Suddenly, he wasn’t so content with his surroundings; his mind wouldn’t let him.  Too many questions kept popping up, disturbing his numb state.  Where was this place?  How did he get here?  When did this all begin?  Was he _dead_?  So much for disassociating in peace.  But one question stood out the most of all.

_Who are you?_

“Who… am I? I… don’t remember…” The boy closed his eyes, not in attempt to think, but in hopes of disappearing into the atmosphere.  Maybe if he willed it enough, the question along with his body would dissolve into the air and he wouldn’t have to worry about it.  But he just couldn’t let it go.

_Who are you?  Who are you?  Who are you?_

“Lawless of Greed.”

His eyes snapped open at the voice, not knowing where it came from.  He let the name ring through his mind before speaking.

“Ah, that’s right.  That’s who I am… and I am… a vampire,” he paused, “The Servamp of Greed.”  He was broken out of his trance and suddenly felt anxious.  He was now hyperaware of his situation and could feel an uneasy feeling come over him.  This place didn’t look real, it _couldn’t_ be real, but it _felt_ like it was.

He must have been laying down because he sat up from his spot with a sense of urgency.

“I need to find Licht!  We can’t be separated for too long and who knows how much time has passed,” he said aloud.  He stood up, confused at how that was possible since there was no visible floor beneath his shoes.  He decided not to question this strange world and move on.  He took not more than two steps before sensing a presence behind him and hearing that same voice.  There was something so familiar about it.

“Leaving so soon?”  It was feminine; gentle like a song bird.  “And after I finally found you, too.”  His eyes widened.  She was standing before him with her simple white dress, sun pendant, golden blonde hair tied back so that it flowed down in waves to her waist.  He could never forget that signature mole under her right eye.  She hadn’t changed since then.  How long had it been?  How many centuries?  He’d lost count in the despair of losing her.  He stood there, mouth hanging open in shock before he could respond.

“…Ophelia?”

“Yes,” she said softly, “it is I.”

“But… how?” he stammered; he couldn’t stop shaking.  “I watched you die.”  He suddenly remembered everything since that day and was immediately washed in guilt.  How he had sunk into a pit of depression.  All the eves he had so carelessly thrown away like trash. All the subclass and humans he had brutally murdered just because.  It surely wasn’t the path she would have wanted for him.  He could picture how disappointed she would be in him when she found out.  But he had changed!  He had been given hope by a temperamental angel and put an end to his killing cycle.  Would she forgive him?  Would he receive salvation from the one he wanted it most from?

“It may have seemed that way, but I’ve been alive this entire time.”  She spoke in such a calm voice, whereas Lawless couldn’t keep a handle of the situation.  He had clearly seen her decapitated on that day.

“How is that possible?  Don’t tell me you’re a…”  


“Vampire?”  He froze.  She chuckled as his reaction.  “That whole scene was a farce to trick them into thinking I was dead so I could become the symbol of peace I so desired.  But also,” she turned to face him completely.  “This way, I could stay with you.”

“With… me?” he shuttered.  “So where have you been all this time?  Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I left you a letter explaining the plan, but it must have never reached you.  It would have been risky to discuss it in person since they already suspected me of plotting behind their backs,” she frowned but then perked back up.  “I’ve been asleep this entire time.”  He looked at her, raising a brow in thought.  Sensing his next question, she responded.  “I met a magician who gave me a potion that put me to sleep for a very long time.  Then he sealed me away in a safe place.  Originally, you we to wake me up with the antidote, but plans clearly changed…” she paused but lit up again, “Better late than never I suppose!”

His head was spinning.  All this new information was processing, but it still didn’t make sense.  Why did that story sound familiar?

“If you’ve always been alive, how come I’ve been able to make contracts with other humans?”

“Hm…”  she pondered for a moment before answering.  “I believe the magic rendered my existence, so our contract has been nulled all this time… or something like that!”  She smiled again.  Oh, how he missed it, but it also didn’t feel quite right.

“Does that mean you’re still my eve?” he asked hopefully just a glowing chain appeared connected to Ophelia’s wrist.  He was gapping again, but no one was around to embarrass him about it.  The woman he loved and mourned for so long was suddenly here again claiming she never died.  It was hard to believe but Lawless threw all common sense out the window.

“Yes,” she responded.  “We are together again, my Romeo.”

The tears that he had been holding back began to flow freely now.  He choked on his breath before sobs racked his body.  He threw himself into her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and cried.  And she let him.  He wept while she stroked his hair and whispered soft reassurances in his ear.

He lost track of how long they stayed like that.  Not that there was any way to tell time in this realm, but it still mattered a bit to him.  Soon enough, his tears dried and he was left whimpering.  Ophelia wiped away the leftover streaks from his face and took his hand in hers.

“Let’s leave this place,” she said.

“Where will we go?”

“Anywhere we want, love.  Just the two of us.” She pressed her forehead against his.  “We can finally be together.”

‘ _Finally…’_

They stood up, hands still clasped together.  For a bit, he was overflowing with joy.  His lost love had been returned to him.  He loved her, she loved him, everything was right again.  He never thought he would see this eve again.

‘ _Wait…’_

“Ophelia!”  He stopped walking.  She turned to him, head cocking to the side.  “You said our contract is intact, but what about my other eve?”

“Other… eve?” she questioned.

“Yes, the human I had a contract with before I found you.  What about him?”  He looked to her face and saw that her eyes had gone dark.  She was no longer smiling.  He could sense a new tension between them.  She squeezed his hand tighter.

“You don’t need that person,” she whispered, “There can only be one.” With that, she turned on her heels and continued marching at a quicker pace than before.  Lawless could barely keep up with her.

“O-Ophelia, wait!  Slow down!  Shouldn’t I at least say something to him about this before just disappearing?”  


“NO!” She whipped around to face him.  “What would he even care if you disappeared?  He never wanted to make a contract with you in the first place!”

“But… we’ve become friends…”  It was true that after the battle with Tsubaki that him and Licht were much closer.  They didn’t fight the way the used to and they had a closer understanding with each other.  Their bond was stronger than ever.  “And besides, how did you know all of that?  I never said anything about it.”

“The… magician filled me in.  Come, let’s go _now._   There’s no need to say goodbye.”  She tugged at his hand again with more force, but Lawless didn’t budge from his spot.

“But I think… he would actually miss me.  And if I go too far away, won’t he die – ?”

“Who care?!” she interrupted him, her voice growing louder. “You have me now, why do you need him?!”

“Ophelia…”

“Why can’t you think of him like all of your other useless eves?  Just kill him! That would solve the problem!”  Her words dealt him a great blow.  ‘ _She knows what I’ve done.’_   He had never seen her like this before, this angry.  She was telling him to _kill_ Licht?

“I won’t do that!  I’ve changed!  _He_ changed me!  He’s special to me, Ophelia.  I haven’t met someone like him since…” he trailed off and took a deep breath before collecting his last thought.  “I just… want to be there with him until the end.”

Ophelia scowled, an expression he was unfamiliar with on her face.  Her normally calm eyes were now on fire searing into his own gaze.  She threw his hand from hers.

“Then I’ll kill him myself.”  Her voice was low and dripping with venom when she said those words.  The blonde’s eyes widened.

“You?  Kill him?” he back away from her.  “Who are you?” he demanded.  She smiled her sweet smile, but it made him sick.

“I’m your Ophelia, Lawless.”

“No, you’re not.  You’re… different.”

“Of course I am.  I’m your eve and you’ll do what I tell you!” She demanded.

“… don’t you love me?” he whispered painfully as he let his knees fall to the ground.  She bent beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I do, very much so,” she replied.

“Then won’t you let me have this one thing?  Won’t you even let me say goodbye?” he pleaded.  Ophelia huffed and push him to the ground.

“That is one thing I just can’t do for you.”

“After all I went through for you, Ophelia?  Is this really that big of a deal?!”

“YES!”  They were shouting at each other, something they’d never done before.  Well, other than when Lawless was begging her not to leave him, but she had never retorted back like this.  I reminded him of how Licht would act, making him want to see him even more.

“I’m starting to think you never really loved me, Ophelia,” he said sternly.  Her eyes widened in surprise, but didn’t give a response.  He continued, “You always talked about what you wanted, which I understand, but if you really loved me, wouldn’t you have figured out a way to get what we both wanted?”

“That’s what I’m trying to do _right now!_ ”

“NO it’s not!” his head was pounding and the yelling didn’t help.  “I don’t believe it.  I don’t believe a single word you’ve told me was true.”  There was a moment of silence where neither of them spoke or made a move to the other.  Lawless eventually broke the silence.  “Hey Ophelia, what’s my name?”

“Huh?  It’s Lawless…”

“No, what’s the name that you gave me all those years ago?” He looked up to her, worry washed over her face.  She had nothing to say.

“I knew it,” he mumbled. “There’s no way you’d ever forget.  And once a contract has ceased, I can no longer remember it either.”  Her shoulders tensed up and she looked away, knowing she had been caught in a lie.  “The only name I know is _Hyde._   And Licht it the one who gave me that name. You aren’t my eve.  In fact, you never were, because you’re _not_ Ophelia!”

The girl clenched her teeth as her face drained of all color and her eyes changed to black.

“I… was close…” she said, he voice sounding distorted.  Her skin began to melt and fall into the atmosphere.  “I thought it would be easy… to trap a weakened Servamp like you… blinded by the past.  But I see you’ve grown…” The creature chuckled, “It was my error, I see.”  Slowly, the being disappeared into the air, blown away by a wind that wasn’t there before, leaving Lawless alone.

He turned and ran as fast as his feet would carry him through the unknown dimension.  Time continued to pass, but the scenery never changed.  The same gas like atmosphere continued to change colors, but nothing ever came into sight.  Lawless stopped to catch his breath.  He began to panic as he realized he couldn’t leave.

“Licht!” he cried out desperately.  “Licht!  Where are you?”  The colors were changing faster now and he was losing his balance.  He dropped to the ground, feeling like we would lose consciousness.

‘ _I can’t breathe!_ ’ he thought franticly.  He was scared.  Scared of the pain and suffering he would endure knowing full well that he would die from it.  It was terrifying, but not as terrifying as thinking that he may never see his eve ever again.  He didn’t want to be trapped here in this strange world.

“Please find me, Licht.  I’m counting on you…” he whispered softly before his vision went dark.

…

…

“…de?”

“Hy…?”

“Hyde!”

-

He was home.  In Vienna, which was strange because he thought he was still and Japan.  He certainly didn’t remember getting on a plane recently.  But here he was, walking down Landskrongasse past the market he grew up by.  The streets were devoid of human activity which he found unsettling.  His feet instinctively found their way to his home.   The door was never locked.  He let himself inside.

Their home was tucked away behind bushes and ivy.  It had a distinctive smell to it, making him feel nostalgic.  Everything was in its rightful place – pictures of him and his parents on the walls and shelves, mugs from morning coffee in the drying rack, windows cracked letting in a cool breeze.  And of course, the music room.  An upright piano was butted up against the wall with stacks of sheet music piled on top.  His father’s violin lay on one of the table tops instead of away in a case so it’s ready to be played at any given moment.  There were other instruments the family owned in cases scattered about that he had dabbled with in the past.  Despite the clutter, it was his family’s favorite room in the house.  Also, the most used considering their occupations.

He checked the rest of the first floor.  As suspected, nobody was home.  He ascended the stairs to the small upper level which consisted of two bedrooms, a storage closet and a bathroom.  He peeked in his parents’ bed room to confirm their absence.  Suddenly, he felt like a child again, sneaking into his parents’ room at night when he was frightened.  He shook the memory from his mind and approached the other bedroom.  There was a hand carved plaque hanging on the door.

 _Licht._ His room.  He entered.

Again, everything had been left undisturbed since the last time he’d been home.  His bed was neatly made, a few plush toys sat atop a shelf above it, posters covered the walls and he had many more shelves filled with books, sheet music, and other trinkets.  In the windowsill was a music box – a glass, grand piano that slowly spun to the melody of one of Chopin’s Nocturne.  It was a gift from his parents for his 12th birthday.

He absentmindedly sat down next to it and turned the crank all the way and watched the little piano spin while the tune played.  He crossed his arms on the sill and rested his head and shut his eyes, enjoying the song.  When the reel ran out, he opened his eyes again and suddenly it was night outside.  He rose from his spot on the floor and wondered.  Where was everyone?

He went down the stairs of his eerily silent home.  He was used to it being filled with chatter and music.  He decided to search outside.  When he opened the front door, instead of the street, he was greeted with harsh, bright lights and a balsa wood stage.  There was a grand piano in the center of it.  Without realizing it, he had already approached it and was sitting on the piano bench.  He was wearing his suit as well.

“A performance?” he mumbled to himself.  “What am I supposed to play?”  He couldn’t remember a program order so he let his fingers decide.  His hand began moving rapidly across the keys. ‘ _Ah, Die Erlk_ _önig by Schubert,’_ he realized.  The song is about a father and son traveling through the forest when the evil Elf King lives.  He lures the boy to come with him, ultimately killing him.

Licht takes a glance towards the audience and realized that nobody is there to watch.  Still, he doesn’t fell compelled to stop.  He played on.

In the leider, the son tells his father multiple times that something is after him, but he doesn’t believe him.  Finally, the Elf King catches the boy.  In one final pursuit to escape, the boy runs.  It is said that if you can play that part of the song fast enough, the boy with escape death.

‘ _Will I play it fast enough?’_ Licht thinks.  He reaches the section, nearing the end, his fingers a flying over the keys at inhuman speed before it comes to a sudden half.  Licht’s body was moving without him even realizing.  He sweating and shaking profusely.  He felt as if he himself was running from the creature.  Before his fingers reached the keys to conclude the song, he heard clapping.  His head whipped around to the supposedly empty audience.

‘ _Someone is here?’_ he thought.  He suddenly felt self-conscious, playing so freely like that.

“Bravo! Bravo!” the voice cheered and clapped.

“I… wasn’t finished,” he responded lamely.

“I know, I know Licht-tan!” the voice laughed.  It came from a masked figure that was now up on the stage beside him.  “You played that incredibly!  But –“ he grabbed Licht by the jaw, turning it to face him.  The masked man was familiar but he could tell who he was for sure. “-you must know that it’s truly impossible to escape the Elf King.”

Licht let out a shaky breath.  “I… wasn’t fast enough?”

“Unfortunately, no.”  The man lifted the mask from his face revealing blood red eyes.  “I caught you, Licht-tan~!”

“HYDE!”  How did he not recognize him before?  The Servamp was grinning, but with a playful demeaner; there was no menace to it like he had expected.  Before Licht could speak, they were engulfed by a bright light.  When Licht came to, he found himself outside.  He was lying on his back looking up towards the sky.  The grass underneath him was soft as he carded his fingers through it.  Sitting up, he looked around for the vampire.  He jumped when he heard a squeak right in front of him on his lap.  Sitting between his legs, Hyde was curled up in his hedgehog form.  Smiling softly to himself, he pet the Servamp’s head.  He let out another happy squeak which made Licht’s heart skip a beat. ‘ _Cute…’_ he thought.  For a short moment in time, they stayed that way until Hyde excitedly jumped from Licht’s lap and scurried a distance away from him.  Licht raised a brow at the behavior.

“Catch me!” he squealed and hurried off in the other direction.  On his feet, Licht followed.  At first, he thought they were playing a game, but the closer he got to the animal, he picked up the pace, making it impossible to catch him.

Licht was getting frustrated. He never liked losing even at a trivial game of tag.  But then, the chase suddenly felt more urgent than before.  They somehow stumbled into a forest and the sun was going down.

“Hyde, let’s go home.  You win, alright?” he tried to coax the hedgehog out of hiding, but received no response.  He was nowhere in sight as Licht searched every corner of the forest.

“I’m serious, shit rat, let’s go!” There was some edge in his voice that could have been mistaken as anger, but deep down he was worried and anxious.  Just then, he saw a spiky figure resting on a low tree branch.  “Come here, stupid hedgehog,” he said while reaching out his hand but quickly drew it back when the animal opened its eyes.

Black.  They should have been red.  This wasn’t Hyde.  Discouraged, he turned away only to see another hedgehog crawling on the forest floor.  And another on top of a rock.  And a few more sitting in trees.  Suddenly there were hedgehogs covering everything.

“Which one is Hyde?” he said aloud.  Skimming them over, they all looked the same, but none of them were the one he was looking for.  Panicking, he stepped over the little bodies while trying to get somewhere else, but there were _so many hedgehogs._   Anxiety seeped in and he began shaking.  Putting a hand up to support his head, he felt something wet.

“Tears?” he shuttered.  “What’s wrong with me?”  Unable to keep himself calm, he wrapped his arms around his legs and put his head down.  His tears dripped down into the soil.

“Why is this happening?” he said to himself in attempt to ease his mind.  “Where am I even?  Why do I feel like this?  Why can’t I find Hyde?”  He paused.  “And why do I care so much?”  He held his breath and realized how silent it was.  Slowly releasing the air, he continued to ramble.

“As much as I don’t want to admit it, I think I’m upset because… I don’t want to lose him.”  He felt as if his airways clear a bit.  “Yes, that must be it.  I don’t want to lose him.  Not like I almost did before.  He’s… someone I care about.  I… don’t want to be alone…”

His breathing returned to being somewhat normal but tears still clouded his vision.  Looking up, a blurry figure was now sitting across from him, legs crossed, leaning in close to wipe them away.

“Thank you for finding me, Licht.”

Feeling his heart clench, more tears spilled out over his cheeks, but not from worry or sadness this time.  Unable to fully face the man in front of him, knowing who he was, he held his head in his hands and openly cried for the first time in a very long time.  Hyde held him as he wept until the tears swallowed him whole and his world became dark again.

-

When he opened his eyes, there was morning light just barely leaking in through the window.  He turned his head to look at the bedside clock but his vision was blurry.  He could just barely tell that the hour was 6, but he could tell the minute.  Before attempting to go back to sleep for the rest of the morning, he noticed a body trembling next to him.  It didn’t suprise him – his Servamp often fell asleep in his animal form at the foot of his bed, but lately when Licht woke up, he had transformed back.  Before prior events, Licht would’ve kicked him out immediately, but lately he didn’t bother.  He appreciated the warmth on the colder nights.

Upon closer observation, the vampire next to him was shaking quite violently.  Lawless often had nightmares ever since the contract item had been broken, but he hadn’t seen him like this before.  He was clenching his jaw and gripping the bed sheets.  Beads of sweat ran down his temple as he muttered out nonsense.

Licht didn’t particularly enjoy watching the blonde’s unconscious turmoil.  He reached a hand out to give him a shake when he made out some of his intangible sleep talking.

“Licht… where… where are you?” he mumbled before turning his face into the pillow.

Licht froze, a blush forming on his face.  Lawless often muttered about Ophelia in his sleep, but this was the first time he’d ever heard him say Licht’s name in his sleep.

“Stupid Hyde,” Licht sighed, using his given name.  “I’m right here.  Oi, hedgehog.”  He shook the vampire’s shoulder again with more force.  Lawless jolted awake with a gasp.  His eyes darted around the roam in confusion before they landed on his eve.

“S-Sorry, Licht-tan!  I didn’t mean to switch forms while I was sleeping.  I can move to the couch-“

“I don’t care about that,” Licht interrupted. “Calm down, just breathe.”

Hyde froze, but did as he was told.  He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing.  He tensed when he felt a hand on his head, but relaxed when there was no pulling; just fingers gliding through his locks which soothed his weary mind.  They stayed that was for a while, Hyde laying in Licht’s lap comfortably.  When the vampire opened his eyes again, he felt like he was looking into a real angel’s face.  Licht had closed his eyes as well, so he didn’t know the blonde was staring at him.  A soft smile replaced his usual scowl – Hyde thought it suited him.  Without opening his eyes, Licht spoke.

“Tell me what you were dreaming about.”

“Huh?” That threw him off guard. “Well, it was kind of strange…”

“Doesn’t matter, I want to know.”

Lawless sighed.  No use arguing with his stubborn angel.  “I met with Ophelia, but… it wasn’t really her.  S-she tried to get me to come with her, but I didn’t… I didn’t…” he stopped, unable to find the right words.  “She said she was going to kill you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, but the real Ophelia would never do that…” he trailed off again.  “And then I tried to find you, but I couldn’t.”

Licht let out a laugh.  “That’s because I’ve been here all along, stupid.  See?” Licht opened his eyes, cobalt meeting auburn.  “I never left.  And I don’t plan on it.”

“I know that… thank you, Licht.”  Another moment of silence passed between them until Lawless sat up abruptly, embarrassingly rubbing the back of his neck.  “A-anyway!  I’m fine now Angel-chan, so I can move to the couch!”

“No, stay here,” he demanded.

“Eh?!”

“Don’t go… please…” Licht said in a whisper, diverting his gaze anywhere else but Hyde.  More light was coming in past the curtains.  The sheen on Licht’s face left him looking truly angelic, but it reflected tear stains on his cheeks.

“Licht, were you crying?” he treaded carefully.  He didn’t think he would hit him since he invited him to stay in his bed, but he could never be sure with this violent angel.  Licht turned away even more, trying to hide what had already been seen.  Evading the question, he said; “I also had a strange dream.”

“Oh?” Hyde leaned in curiously.  Licht nodded but didn’t speak.

“And?”

“And?”

“Aren’t you going to tell me about it?” the blonde questioned.

“No,” Licht replied simply.

“No fair!  I told you about mine!”  Hyde pouted. 

Licht chuckled and reached for the Servamp’s arms.  “It doesn’t matter anymore… since you’re here now.”

“Licht?”

“The truth is,” he gripped Hyde’s night shirt tighter and pulled him closer.  “I’ve always been lonely… but when I found you, even though we fought so much before, it wasn’t so bad because someone was there for me.  So, Hyde,” he lifted his head to meet the other’s gaze, “Stay with me just a little bit longer.”

Hyde squeezed Licht’s hand.  “I will, Licht.” He embraced him once more before pulling them down to the mattress.  They nestled together under the covers as they drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 _Thank you for finding me, Licht._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song Licht plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_BmRekeJ8A
> 
> I used to have the exact glass piano music box that Licht has. The Nocture is Op.9 No. 2. It was my favorite thing in the world and my mom promised to give it to me when I grew up. Well eventually the music box broke and she threw the whole thing away. I'm still mad at her for it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Again, this was kind of like a warm up so it really wasn't going anywhere in particular. 
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
